


Parthenophilia

by IamV



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut., demonfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamV/pseuds/IamV
Summary: Of taking virginities





	Parthenophilia

“Do you mind if I give you hickeys on your thighs?” she asked casually as she settled herself on the edge of his bed. He felt his ears burn at her words. Why did she say it so easily?

 

Damian turned in his computer chair to face her with the intention to say a quip at her, only to have is words die on his tongue. Coming face to face with Mar’i being in the middle taking down her hair from her high ponytail. She shook out her tresses and arched her neck. Letting his eyes graze along the smooth expanse of her neck, he wondered if she’d let him bite her again. She wasn’t happy the last time he did, but then again he had left a very dark mark.

 

“Do you have homework to finish?” she asked, now letting herself lie completely on his bed.

“No, I’ve already finished.” he said as he turned back to his computer, clicking ‘save’ for the second time.

“So you’re free to have fun?” he turned to her again and meant to ask what kind of ‘fun’ she was referring to but her impish smile and her curling finger beckoned him over to her had him wordless. And he forgot how to use his tongue.

 

Perhaps it was her natural spell or his willingness to please her, regardless his feet carried him over to where she laid on his bed. Swinging a knee over her hip he positioned himself on top of her. Feeling warm hands cup his jaw, lean fingers moving into his hair pulling him down to soft lips, he wondered at the idea of a girl born from stars intermingling with a demon spawned from the darkness. Her mouth opened against his and he let her tongue slip into his. Almost groaning at the feel of her tongue against his he let his arm snake around her waist.

 

At the feel of his arm under her, she twisted them so that she was on top. Separating their mouths when she rolled her hips against his. His expression dazed and lips slightly swollen, she wondered if she could make his ice blue eyes darker in hue.

She let her tongue lick her lips and watched as his eye followed the appendage.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” she moved herself to be completely situated on top of his groin. Feeling a hardening member beneath, she let her head tilt as she gave another deep roll against his. She heard a gasp from the boy beneath her, his hands came to reach for her hip and the other catching grip on the flesh of her thigh.

“Can I?” voice a whisper, leaning down to him, pressing her breasts against him and letting their noses be a hair’s length away.

 

“Let me kiss you first,” he said his eyes locking onto hers. She let their lips touch, humming against his mouth when he tangled a hand in her hair. They had danced around this for what felt like years. Their exchange of kisses became longer, hands began to wander and biting and sucking was becoming frequent. They’d gotten more heated, and yearned for more than just their usual simple kisses, dancing around the act of going all the way had caused more tension than the two could bear. Being in a lecture auditorium and feeling her hand run up and down on his thigh, her face giving nothing away to her actions. Staying at the roof of the school building where the gardening club met and kissing him breathless whilst sitting on the porch swing the school somehow allowed her to assemble there. And nearly having sex in the school library against the bookshelves after she’d fondled him underneath the table.

But now it really did feel they were going to go all the way.

 

His hand pressed into the small of her back, making her completely flush against. His hips bucked instinctively against hers making her gasp an odd mewl into his mouth. She brought her hands to his chest, as she raised her head away from him when he bucked against her again. This time resulting only a hitch of breath escaped her. While he didn’t really know what he was doing, he just wanted another mewl. He let his hands grip her hips and press her against the bulge in his pants. Feeling her own hands push against his chest as she sat up, he let his head fall back at the deep roll she gave. His calves were hanging off the edge of the bed and feeling them move at the force of her made the hot coil wind in his belly. She was riding him, the friction of their clothes had his hands gripping her hips so hard they’d bruise, watching his face flush red and almost quiet swift intakes of breaths leave his lips, and a growing ache a release to their bottled up tension. She slowed her movement as she removed her cardigan and inched fingers under his shirt. He raised himself to remove his shirt, tossing it aside and moving both of them to be closer to the head of the bed. Feeling her fingers begin working at his pants, he raised his hips to help her pull them down to his ankles, kicking them off as best as he could without disturbing her. He felt her hand cup him through his boxers, biting his lip to keep from groaning.

 

He had closed his eyes while she continued to touch him, and felt her lips at the corner of his mouth before feeling her slide down to press her lips against his hip. “Mar’i-” her fingers dipped into his boxers, tracing him to the tip and then back to the base. With her other hand, she pulled his boxers down to release his member, and he shivered at the feeling of the air touching his engorged length. She let her hand run a feather-light touch against him, just barely touching him, teasing him. He was on the verge of groaning in frustration when he felt her kiss his thigh.

 

“Hey, spread your legs.” he felt a jolt go through his body, as he looked down at her. Her green eyes glimmering up at him. Spreading his legs he watched as she settled herself betwixt them. Her hands felt hot on his skin, kneading the skin of his legs as she spread them further. He would have protested, or at the very least tried to show his embarrassment but then her tongue ran along the underside of his member. Her hand worked his length, stroking firmly as she sucked on his skin roughly. He swore in Arabic. He was sure he’d come if she continued and perhaps she sensed it because she slowed the movement of her hand and moved her head his thighs. Nipping, none too gently, and licking at the skin on the inside of his thighs he felt his mind haze into pleasure. She gave a particularly hard suck that made him bend his knee before moving to his other leg. He gave a low groan as she gave hard lick against the juncture between his sex and thigh before sinking her teeth into the flesh of his thigh. He felt himself twitch in her hand as she continued her ministrations.

 

“Mar’i!” he meant for it to come out more controlled, but it came out as a desperate plea.

“Hmm?” humming against his thigh she sat up, hand still lightly working his length.

“I-” he hissed as she let her forefinger circle the tip.

“Do you want to?” she giggled as he gave her an almost offended expression. She meant to tease but she guessed now they were passed that. She moved away from sitting at the edge of the bed.

She was about to remove her shirt and leggings when she felt Damian sit up, “Let me.” and his fingers tentatively came up the hem of her shirt. She guided his hands to top band of her bottoms and let his thumbs hook there and ease them down. Leaning back she felt his torso and felt his legs on each side of her, feeling his breath on her shoulder she turned to him and let him kiss her as he removed her leggings. With those off, she felt his hands smoothed across her middle. She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her when his hands came just shy of her breasts. “Sorry, I’m just ticklish,” she said and guided his hands to cup her mounds. His cheeks burned as the prospect of her intentionally not wearing a bra. “Is this okay?” he asks against her temple as he softly kneaded her flesh under her shirt. Mar’i smiled and let her head lean back against his shoulder, giving a light nip to his earlobe, she said, “A little harder” in a whisper.

And he did, and when she removed her shirt his hands continued on her breasts and felt his lips on her neck, making her sigh as she leaned back against him. Not quite the mewl he had been looking for but it was a nice sound. One that had his member throbbing.

“Hey Dami... put a hand here” and she took one of his hands and moved it to her core. He cupped her through her panties, the way she had done to him and could see Mar’i bite her lip, he bit his own at the feel of her clothed core. “Want me to guide you?” and he silently nods.

 

He feels her move, rising ever so slightly to remove her underwear, her panties were not even completely down her thighs when he feels Mar’i settle back against him, spread her legs and brings his to her achingly warm center. His breath hitches at the feel. And before he can belittle himself for his inexperience, Mar’i moved one of his fingers up and down her slit, and he feels her coating his fingers. She guides his single finger into her and he pushes it until his hand is at the hilt. Feeling Mar’i twitch around he asks if she’s alright, she nods and rolls her head to lie against his neck, “just move a little” and he does. Pumping his finger, he feels more of her essence on his hand, Damian looked down at her, cheeks blushing and lips slightly parted and quickened his pace. All he heard was Mari’s shallow breaths against his neck until Mar’i motioned for him to stop. She swung one of her legs over his and spread herself more, and brings his hand to settle against the pearl between her legs. She doesn't have to tell him but he waits for approval nonetheless. And when he has it, he rubs circles against it until she quivers and arches away from his. He hears a whispered: “faster” and he holds her to him as she comes in his hand.

 

Waiting for her to catch her breath, he asks “You’ll let me kiss you hear one day, right?” and she hums in approval before she turns to push him down onto the mattress. He lies and feels her settle over him, feels her hand hold him and guide him inside and he could not help the groan that left him. She was warm and soft and felt himself nearly lose it but Mari’s hands came to his chest and he opted to hold them in his when she begins to roll her hips against his and he could barely stand it. He knows she hasn't been riding him for long but the euphoria is still all he can feel. Every push and dip against his hips have his thighs quacking. He can hear her hitched breath but it's nothing compared to his rushed pants. Bending his knees and bringing his feet to the mattress he pushes against her as much as he can, he desperate and the quick thought strikes him is that he's close. He has an apology ready on his lips but she takes one of her hands and pushes it against her center, and he rubs her clit as much as he can until he loses his composer. Arching his back and feeling his hands grip her hips, he swears as he's consumed by euphoria. When he recovered, breathing heavy and sated, he feels her next to him, working a hand between her legs and feels an ounce of regret. “Here let me.” and he presses kisses to her shoulder as replaces her hand with his and helps her finish. Pulling her to his front he runs quick circles over her sensitive sex, feeling her tense and quiver as her own release finally reaches her. Feels her sigh in contentment and how warm her face is. “I’ll be better next time,” he says it like a vow. And when she turns to face him, tucking herself under his chin, she says, “You don’t have to.” and the ‘i love you’ remains unsaid.

**Thanks for reading. -V**


End file.
